


Night Dreams

by Jansma



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansma/pseuds/Jansma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of filth to make the times between chapters for SS go faster. This is an old one, re-edited, but not bad for all that. </p><p>Jennifer wants Guide, but does he feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Dreams

She couldn’t help it. She was jealous. In thrall to him. Every nerve ending longed for his touch, the feel of strong fingers wrapping themselves around her waist, to glide under the silken fabric of the dress she’d worn just to impress him. To sense those gold-green orbs rest on the pulse at her neck, the hollow between her breasts...

Jennifer’s fingers trembled as she reapplied gloss to her lips, and regarded her reflection in the mirror. There was no doubt she looked good – good enough to eat, she thought, a small laugh leaving her mouth. And Rodney fretted downstairs, hoping he could possibly make the grade, hoping to measure up in some small way. 

It troubled her no one could, that she used the washroom like a hideaway, like a stupid, scared high school kid, but then she hadn’t been this wound up over someone in a long time. Even Ronon, or John, come to that, had never qualified. How could they?

Standing, Jennifer examined her outfit. Old-rose coloured, crystal spattered chiffon over satin, and a full skirt that skimmed her knees, with impossibly high, stupid shoes that made her just tall enough. That she’d _hoped_ would make her just tall enough. She tucked a stray curl that fell down her neck back into place, and picked up her purse, swallowing her tears, hanging on to courage by her fingertips. No time like the present… face the world again, get drunk; pretend he wasn’t there with some damn tall, green female she hated, just because she was with him.

Turning on her heel, she made her way out into the corridor, thoroughly grateful for the small mercy she hadn’t had to deal with other women. Bad enough that she'd cried, and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from making too much noise. Her heels clicked like gunshots, every one of them finding a way to her heart, as she headed back to the banqueting hall, and the company of friends.

The murmur of polite conversation reached her ears, and spotting Rodney, Jennifer began to wind her way through the crowd towards him. And then a tall figure joined him, accompanied by the green bitch he’d brought, crimson hair falling like autumn across her naked shoulders. Stomach flip-flopping, Jennifer felt her heart tighten in her chest, but carried on, forward momentum impossible to stop.

Pinning a bright smile to her face, she stepped into the party. “Sorry I took so long.”

Rodney turned towards her, perspiration a faint sheen on his forehead. “I was about to send out a search party, Jen.”

“I really didn’t realise I’d been gone so long,” she said, pleased for the inanity of the conversation, but hyperaware of the two Wraith and their scrutiny. 

“No, no…” Rodney said, and shifted on his feet, rocked slightly. “Guide…” He faltered as the Queen examined him carefully, her citrine eyes boring into him. “The Commander was wondering where you were.”

“He was?” Looking up, Jennifer met Guide’s gaze, and felt heat steal into her cheeks; his pupils were expanded, green-gold irises a corona around the black. “You were?”

“Indeed,” he purred, and smiled, the tips of his sharp teeth glimmering for an instant. “I was, but now it seems I have found you.” Slanting his head to the side, he addressed Rodney. “I must talk with Dr. Keller, Dr. McKay, about the experiment we are conducting, in the light of new data available to me. And I would prefer to conduct the conversation away from here, as it is not a conducive environment for such matters. Is there a small room, somewhere we could speak in private?”

“In private…? Well… I don’t know?” Rodney hesitated, brows coming together in a frown.

“It would not be for long,” Guide reassured him. “And after all, this is a diplomatic event meant to honour our Alliance, and it would be terribly rude if I were to eat one of my allies.” He flicked a dark gaze at Jennifer, then turned, quick as mercury, and bowed to the Queen at his side. “Madam, if you would stay with Dr. McKay temporarily, your consort has arrived.”

She had a consort? Jennifer felt her stomach churn again, and she reached for a glass of wine as a waiter moved past them. She swallowed it down, bubbles tickling her nose, hid in the glass as Guide came upright and watched.

The Queen snorted in disdain, and straightened her shoulders. “Your presence is no longer required, Commander, and has not been for these past twenty minutes. It is of more importance that Dr. Keller examines the data, than I remain in your less than prepossessing company.”

Guide lowered his white head, feeding hand clamped to his heart, whatever he thought of the dismissal hidden behind a veil of hair. The two humans shared a quick glance, and sweated in the silence following her remark.

Jennifer broke first, frowned, and looked at Rodney, who shrugged, a helpless expression on his face. “Have you spoken to John about this?” she asked, curious to see what Guide wanted her to look at, enthusiasm to get away from the suddenly stifling atmosphere filling her head to aching foot.

“Ah… no… no…” The scientist trailed off, spotting another tall black-clad figure heading towards them, his stride purposeful.

“I have,” Guide murmured, and repeated - “A room, somewhere…?”

“Um, yeah…” Rodney gathered his wits, and thought. “Through those double doors and up the stairs, there are a couple of rooms you could use, I guess.”

“Excellent,” Guide said, and gestured towards the doors. “Shall we?” Fingertips brushed against her bare back when Guide gently pushed her, wreaking havoc in Jennifer’s carefully planned excuse not to go. Sudden warmth flooded her, and he chuckled. “Do not worry, Doctor. You are quite safe.”

Somehow, Jennifer doubted that.

Walking beside him, Jennifer stole a quick glance at his fierce visage, but it gave nothing away. Heart pounding in her ears as they went past curious onlookers, she heard Rodney greet the Commander and went with him through the doors and up the stairs. In silence, Guide tried a couple of doors, then found one that swung open, and he indicated politely she should go through first. 

A large window took up almost the entire far wall, darkness beyond its cold surface, and Jennifer reached for the light switch. Once it came on she made her way over to the window, and pulled the flimsy drape to one side to peer out into the night. She could hear him… feel him, every hair on her skin at attention, electrocuted to within an inch of her miserable life. Refocused, Jennifer watched snow drift past the glass to settle on the sill, glinting blue as moonlight bathed it.

“So…”

The deep voice sounded in her ear – how had he got so close? Jennifer spun round, her breathing harsh, catching her breathe, and swallowed. No more than sixty centimetres away, Guide loomed over her still, even with the stupid shoes, the stupid, ridiculous, stupid heels that cost her nearly a month’s salary.

“…Here we are,” he continued, seemingly unaware of her inability to speak, or stand. “What are we to do now, I wonder, little Jennifer?”

Jennifer blinked, uncertain. His voice was warm as chocolate, richer than cake, and filled with notes she’d never heard before. And then his hands were braced against the sill, and his long thighs pressed against her, the coolness of his leather coat seeping through the thin gauze of her dress. An inarticulate noise escaped her throat, and he laughed, bending his head down so the heavy mane of white hair fell forwards, wrapping her in his scent – spice, and leather, cut grass.

“This, perhaps?” he suggested, and raised his feeding hand to her shoulder, slipping a large forefinger beneath the strap so it slid down her arm. “Or this?” The finger trailed delicately up her neck, the guard scratching her skin until it stopped beneath her chin. “Perhaps, Jen-ni-fer -” Guide looked deep into her eyes as each syllable of her name rolled from his tongue, and tilted her head back with a gentle pressure – “our research should begin with this?”

Blood rushed into Jennifer’s skin, flowering like a bloom, as Guide captured her mouth in a kiss, and bringing her hands up she gripped at the collar of his coat. As his teeth pulled at her lips, she moaned, and he answered, a long, low growl that shook his frame. Filled with the taste of him, Jennifer hung on him, her body fluid, boneless, as the rush of longing, and hope, desire, and need crashed together in an almighty explosion. The kiss deepened, his tongue questing past her lips, seeking to taste all of her, and she opened to it.

Dizzy, Jennifer tightened her fingers, moving into the kiss, losing herself, until at last he broke it. But his assault did not stop, and his fingers pushed their way into her hair, claws scratching her scalp in a delightful agony, his mouth searing her skin as he kissed and nipped her neck, a trail of heat, explosions left in its stead. 

“Guide,” she whispered, wanting to clear the mist in her mind, the warmth and the sudden tension, the feel of his hard body. He’d kissed her. He’d kissed her…? “What’s happening… what do you want?”

“You,” he said, his off hand moving to the small of her back, talons tracing a pattern against her spine. “Allow me to show you.” He took his fingers from her hair and captured her hand where it rested against his chest, brought it down to where the skirt split and pressed her fingers against his groin. “Allow me to show you now, little Jennifer.”

How the hell had she stepped into her darkest fantasy; Jennifer drew air into her lungs, unable to believe this was happening to her? But beneath her palm, the length of his erection was hard and very, very real. 

“Me?” she asked, wonder in her voice as his fingers did magical things to her back, as they inflamed her nerves, and made her muscles tremble.

“Yes, you, and the moment is now,” he whispered, and eased the skirt of her dress up to her hips, then began a relentless attack of small kisses across her collarbone. 

Jennifer's head fell back, allowed him access to the skin of her throat, and ran her hand along the hardness of him, reaching for the waistband of his pants, to tug them undone. Encouraged by a growling moan of pleasure, she moved her hands and pushed the leather from his flesh to find him, the curve of his heavy ridged member, to fit him to her palm. 

All was still, silent, just the sound of her heart as it pounded out a painful rhythm. Guide's breath sounded in her ear, and she turned her head into his waiting kiss, ardent in her need, matching his passion as she felt his shaft, began to know him. He pushed himself through her hands, came to rest against her belly, the heat of his need a brand.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Guide picked her up, and Jennifer flailed, then grabbed him, her legs wrapping around his hips, the ridiculous pumps falling off her feet as he carried her to the chaise longue that sat against the wall. Lowering her to the seat, Guide went to his knees, and pushed her back against the padding, his hands moving up push the dress straps away from her shoulders until her breasts were bare. Jennifer shivered as he came away, and fastened his greedy gaze on her. Skin burned like a fire where his eyes passed, and he undid his coat, threw it to one side as if it weighed nothing. 

“My little Jennifer,” he hissed, the harmonies almost song-like, and ran his palms up her ribs, feeding maw catching as it opened to her flavour, the tiny barbules catching in her hide, to take each breast in his hands. Holding them firmly, Guide bent to take a nipple in his mouth, and nipped, licking the sharpness of it away when she writhed and gasped. 

He moved to the other breast, and suckled the rosy tip, until Jennifer couldn’t help but cry out. Coming up her body, Guide swallowed the sound in another deep, searing kiss, his hands moving to her hips, and pulled them forwards, until he rested against the inside of her thigh. Jennifer could feel his hands working, bunching the cloth of her skirt, felt his fingers grip the flimsy panties she wore, and heard them rip, just as he broke the kiss. 

“Now,” he rumbled, voice ragged with lust, and moved his fingers into her. 

They plunged deeply, stretching her, filling her, until she was wet for him, but against his practised expertise, Jennifer could find no defence. To stop the howl that rose from her lungs, she bit down on his shoulder, and heard his answering snarl, as he took his hand finally from her mound. Barely a moment passed before he guided his shaft to her entrance, poised to fit to her. 

“Surrender to me, Jennifer,” he rasped, every muscle in his back tense under her questing fingers. 

Blindly, she turned to kiss him, and whispered against his lips, “Guide…”

“Surrender. Be. Mine.”

“Yes...” As the word left her lips, and on a long growl of pleasure, Guide claimed her in one, slow stroke, rocking his hips against her pelvis. 

Jennifer arched towards him, tightening her legs around his waist, the strangled noise of pleasure that burst from her lips she scarcely recognised as her own. Pushing against her, Guide drew back and filled her again, every ridge of his maleness caressing her depths, and then again. His momentum grew, each thrust hard, and he rose and fell against her like a wave until she thought she would explode. Every muscle in her body clenched around him, every tiny movement, every little growling moan, each nip, each kiss, intensified her desire, and she lifted her hips to meet him, as he bore down on her.

Jennifer felt her passage tighten, the heat of her climax approaching like a storm, beating at her with relentless determination. Battered by his increasing tempo, the fire inside her banked, then exploded, blissful waves of release that made her arch to meet him, as he followed her into his own orgasm with one final, desperate stab. He held himself still, and then swooped to take her mouth, to plunder its depths and fill it with his tongue, his taste, just as she could feel him fill her sex.

Trembling beneath his weight, Jennifer sobbed as he came away from their kiss. She didn’t want to cry, but this was not what she’d expected… this… sudden tryst that ended in a fuck, no matter how glorious.

“Do not weep,” he whispered, his lips moving against the corner of her mouth. “All will be well.”

“How?” she asked, wanting to believe, but knowing everything had changed – that all bets were off. Forever.

“Trust me,” Guide said. Gentle, he ran the back of his feeding hand along her cheek. “Believe in me, little one.”

And she wanted to, but beyond the door, out there among her friends it would be a different story. He would still be Wraith, and she would be just Jennifer, little Jennifer Keller who worked with Guide. Even if she loved him, her secret fantasy, her soul stealer, her night dream. But still…

“I do,” she said. “I will…”


End file.
